


Le chant sous le balcon

by Versolite



Category: Lucrèce Borgia Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: [Se passe avant la pièce, librement inspiré de la version de David Bobée]"Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la surface de l'eau froide, troublant avec passion ce miroir si stagnant. Une fois encore, ses cheveux se hérissaient comme mille fourches dans l'épaisse flaque où elle les avait plongés, ondulant comme des serpents dociles. Elle se plaisait parfois à les imaginer semblables à ceux de Méduse, et cette douceur apparente ne cachant que le désir profond d'attaquer, de se dresser en mille têtes et de mordre la chair de cet ennemi. "Tous les soirs, sous le balcon du palais de Ferrare, la voix d'une jeune femme s'élève, chantant une mélodie déchirante.





	1. Chapter 1

_And you once said_  
_I wish you dead,_  
_You sinner_  
_I'll never be more_  
_Than a wolf at your door_  
_For dinner_

C'était une espèce de rumeur qui résonnait dans le lointain.

Comme les gouttes de pluie tombent en multiples rondes dans l'eau lisse de Ferrare, chaque note percutait le dos de la jeune fille et lui glaçait les entrailles. Assise à son bureau, rédigeant en secret quelque poème de rêverie qu'elle n'adresserait jamais à quiconque, Celeste écoutait le chant, comme chaque soir. C'était un air si déchirant que plusieurs fois, elle s'était surprise à donner, à l'entendre, une dimension si sordide à ses écrits qu'elle avait dû tous les déchirer. D'ordinaire, elle allait dormir, ignorant l'air qui se prolongeait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. D'ordinaire. Mais ce soir, le sommeil ne venait pas, il se refusait à elle. 

Quelle folie...

___

Lucrèce écoutait en silence.

Malgré les suppliques d'Alphonse, transmises à plusieurs reprises par le biais de son cher second Rustighello, la duchesse n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre. Quelle que soit la raison invoquée, le froid, le sommeil, les possibles intentions meurtrières de la femme qui chantait, rien ne pouvait la détourner de l'air. Elle était captivée, captive, prise au piège. Avec quelle aisance une simple ode à la pleine lune pouvait-elle rendre aussi fascinée celle qui avait su allier le charme et la fatalité pour triompher de tant d'ennemis, Lucrèce elle-même l'ignorait. Mais elle écoutait.

___

Le papier se ratatinait entre ses doigts. 

La flamme d'une torche y avait suffi, et il observait ce feu léger se consumer dans sa paume, penché en avant pour que la pluie ne gâte pas l'immolation. Dans ses yeux de glace, la lueur dansait, prisonnière. Aucune vie n'habitait les prunelles de l'homme, malgré les ridules, malgré son sourire satisfait. Il était absorbé dans cette contemplation. 

Le regard vola en direction du chant. L'une des notes s'était élevée, plus haute que les autres.

Aussitôt, Gubetta abandonna la liste. La dernière lettre du dernier nom s'était consumée dans un dernier éclat orangé, et lui, tournant le dos au papier laissé à terre, était déjà loin.

Quand il arriva sous la fenêtre de dona Lucrezia, il la vit fermée et les lumières éteintes. Il sourcilla, perplexe. Cette mélopée durait depuis des nuits déjà, il aurait pensé sa maîtresse de caractère à l'interrompre...

\- Tu as tardé.

Il fit volte-face, et se para immédiatement de son sourire sardonique.

Assise sur un banc, la duchesse le fixait avec malice. Ses yeux d'un brun chatoyant se détournèrent de lui pour se diriger vers la voix.

\- Le travail que je t'avais donné à faire est-il accompli ? s'enquit-elle sans se soucier de le regarder

\- Oui, madame. 

\- Tous ?

\- La liste y est passée avec.

Elle sourit.

\- Parfait.

\- Et vous, madame, n'allez-vous donc point voir qui est l'importune ?

\- Tu en meurs d'envie, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle en se levant.

Le charme fascinant qu'ils exerçaient tous deux compensait, et de loin, la banalité des formes. La maîtresse et son valet avaient, hasard étrange, la même taille, la même allure. Des âmes jumelles, avait dit un jour la Negroni, en rencontrant pour la première fois celui qui deviendrait le second de sa chère amie. Cela, Alphonse même, en dépit de l'aveuglement de son amour pour Lucrèce, l'avait noté. Il était à mille lieues d'en faire la remarque, mais il l'avait noté. Gubetta sourit à son tour.

\- Pas tellement. Je me suis suffisamment amusé, ce soir. Vous, en revanche...

\- Je suis loin d'être rassassiée.

Le sourire de Gubetta s'élargit. Il avait senti le changement dans la voix et avait vu l'éclair lui traverser les yeux. Chaque petit mouvement de cette espèce, chaque détail - c'était un frôlement, un mot de côté, un regard - faisait grésiller un choc sur sa peau, dont il n'arrivait pas encore à saisir la pleine ampleur.

Une chose était sûre, cela lui plaisait.

\- Suis-moi, reprit-elle en se détournant. Je veux voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Mordi, enfin ! Que n'ai-je laissé cette liste sous le feu d'une torche, nous y serions allés plus vite.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Gubetta, tu sais très bien que le travail doit être fait dans les soins.

\- Et je m'y applique ! ricana-t-il en montrant sa paume brûlée.

Il fut surpris de voir la réprobation dans les yeux de sa maîtresse.

\- Oh, qu'as-tu fait ?? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle lui prit le poignet et observa longuement la marque, agacée.

\- Rien, madame. Seulement, la flamme dansait si bien, au creux de ma paume...

La gifle le surprit.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Ne t'avise jamais de refaire ça comme si ce n'était rien.

Le silence s'allongea. Le regard du valet ne quittait pas le sien, mais comme s'aventurant au-delà d'elle, dans des méandres qui ne lui étaient pas accessibles. Il resta figé quelques secondes. Un bref instant, Lucrèce s'inquiéta, mais il baissa les yeux, murmura :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Elle se remit en route dans le silence, le valet sur les talons.


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste avait enfilé une pellerine par-dessus la robe fripée que sa tante lui avait offerte l'année passée. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis pareil attirail, mais le temps n'était pas aux toilettes soignées ; elle risquait par trop de se salir dans l'eau boueuse.

Non, la fatigue ne lui était pas venue. C'était carnaval, une époque où la ville était démente, où coulaient sans discontinuer des fluides bien plus inquiétants que la simple pluie qui battait à ses tempes. Celeste avait peur. Trop peur de ces rires dans la mort, de ces cris dans le bal, n'importe, qui étaient aussi désaccordés qu'était harmonieux le chant qui la guidait.

Elle avait vu, surtout, parmi les masques, danser ces deux figures hilares, celle d'un lion et celle de loup, valsant ensemble, indifférentes à la foule qui se massait, aux numéros, à tous ceux qui cherchaient l'attention de ces êtres. Elle-même, Celeste, toujours sous les voûtes des bâtiments, voyait déjà la danse d'un oeil terrifié, Alors, ces deux silhouettes...

Elle se rappela au présent. Elle crut un instant que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre ; la voix s'était tue.

___

 

Elle était assise sur les pavés, indifférente à la pluie qui avalait lentement les plis de sa robe noire. Elle les regardait onduler dans les va-et-vient aqueux, ses yeux noirs plongés dans le reflet.

Sa gorge était en feu. Sa poitrine était douloureuse à force de palpiter sous le chant. Le froid la mordait. Mais curieusement, elle ne se sentait pas mal, heurtée ni par l'une, ni par l'autre des forces. La tiédeur lui était confortable, quand les deux éléments s'assemblaient, comme une caresse rassurante. Un calme doux dans la frontière séparant deux chaos.

Mais la femme était arrivée, alors Helena s'était tue.

Lucrèce s'arrêta à une distance bien plus que respectueuse. 

La femme, plus jeune qu'elle, dégageait quelque chose de fortement inhabituel. Habituée à avoir une emprise sur les choses, la duchesse sentait que cette femme-ci lui glissait entre les doigts. Pas par souci de puissance, d'une aura influente qui se serait heurtée à la sienne. C'était plus insidieux que ça.

Derrière elle, Gubetta s'arrêta aussi. Une impression lui certifia que lui aussi l'avait sentie.

\- Bonsoir, murmura Lucrèce.

Sa voix lui semblait grossière, remuant le silence avec rudesse, là où la subtilité de celle qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici dansait si doucement avec la nuit.

\- Bonsoir, dit la femme.

Ses yeux refusaient de quitter l'eau. Gubetta aurait dû la réprimander pour Lucrèce ; tout valet digne de ce nom l'aurait fait. Le fait qu'il n'était pas un valet digne de ce nom n'y changeait rien ; il voyait se jouer entre les deux femmes quelque chose qui ne se concevait pas. Et, par continuité, qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Helena Seraphine.

\- Dites-moi pourquoi vous vous trouvez sous mes fenêtres depuis près d'une semaine, Helena, et pour quelle raison vous chantez sans discontinuer depuis ce temps-là.

Helena trouva enfin l'énergie de lever les yeux et de croiser son regard. La lueur de vie qui l'animait était faible, vacillante. En la voyant, Gubetta songea à la liste consumée plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. En fait, la seule pensée qui lui venait était que, qu'elle que soit cette femme, elle était des leurs. De ceux comme Lucrèce, comme la Negroni, comme Rustighello, comme lui. Ceux qui _savaient_ , très précisément.

\- Ce n'est pas sous vos fenêtres que je me trouve, madame.

\- Ce sont sous les miennes. Je suis Lucrèce Borgia, duchesse de Spolète.

Helena pencha la tête, sourire vague à l'appui :

\- Et sommes-nous à Spolète, madame ?

Lucrèce n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Gubetta, qui observait le fil des événements avec le même intérêt simple qu'il portait à toute chose, ne chercha pas même à immiscer une parole dans cet échange. Il était trop profondément fasciné par ce qui se disait pour seulement penser à intervenir.

\- Nous sommes à Ferrare. Ici demeure le duc de Ferrare, madame. Votre mari. Alphonse d'Este. Vous n'ignorez pas à quoi votre époux a pu être occupé ces derniers temps ?

\- Gubetta vous le dira mieux que moi. Si vous pensez que les petites guerres puériles que mène Alphonse me concernent le moins du monde, vous vous trompez.

\- Gubetta ? répéta Helena, détachée.

Le concerné s'avança en penchant la tête. Il n'aurait pas cru, de toutes ses responsabilités, que Lucrèce ferait appel à celle-là. Il faisait à présent face à la silhouette à moitié étendue d'Helena ; la duchesse, à l'écart, l'observait.

\- Ne souhaitez-vous point vous lever, mademoiselle Seraphine ?

Il tendit la main ; le hurlement de la jeune fille le coupa :

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas bouger d'ici.

\- Enfin, mademoiselle...

\- Non. Dites-moi seulement ce qu'il en est.

\- Fais ce qu'elle te dit, Gubetta.

La voix de Lucrèce vibrait, grave comme le timbre d'une corne. Gubetta baissa les épaules, releva le menton. Dans la lune, ses yeux éclataient comme deux pierres étincelantes.

\- Nous sommes, vous le savez, en 1517. Le duc d'Este a gagné son domaine voilà trois ans, après deux années entières de conquête à travers toute l'Italie, et c'est ensuite qu'il a pu se permettre de fiancer la duchesse de Ferrare qui est ici présente. En début d'année, il a entrepris une nouvelle conquête, malgré certains échecs et trahisons connus précédemment.

\- Voilà un valet bien renseigné, dit sans timbre Helena, glissant froidement sa paume contre la surface de l'eau. Serait-il à même de nommer certains des alliés que le duc s'est fait ?

\- Colwin d'Oreste. Retto Legrantero. Alicina de Venise. Ser...

Il s'interrompit. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis ; il recula d'un pas.

\- Gubetta, qu'y a-t-il ? s'agaça Lucrèce.

\- Je suis confus. Je crois que madame Seraphine est affiliée à la maison de...

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, balaya Helena. Je ne suis que sa bâtarde.

Elle fit le mouvement de se lever. Gubetta s'avança, mais Lucrèce lui fit signe de s'écarter. La femme se retrouva sur son séant, et leur faisant face.

\- Vous comprenez, à présent ? Seraphina de Cazzoro est au service de votre mari, mais la méfiance du duc envers ses proches l'a conduit à les tenir emprisonnés ici. Moi, je suis libre de mes mouvements, mais ma famille reste cloisonnée ici, sous couvert d'être les invités du duc. Voilà des semaines qu'il en est ainsi, et je ne peux faire autrement. Mes chants même laissent Alphonse indifférent.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures interrompit leur discussion. Gubetta et Lucrèce firent volte face d'un même mouvement ; une jeune femme venait d'arriver, le souffle court, et les observait, stupéfaite.

\- Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle, ne regardant ni la duchesse, ni son valet.

En cherchant Helena des yeux, ils se retournèrent pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était enfuie. L'eau frémissait encore là où elle se tenait peu auparavant.

\- C'est elle, la jeune fille qui chantait ? bafouilla la nouvelle venue, troublée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui assena Lucrèce.

\- Je m'appelle Celeste, madame, bredouilla la concernée. Je... je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas la faire fuir...

\- Eh bien, c'est raté, répliqua nonchalamment Gubetta, qui avait repris sa sérénité ordinaire.


	3. Chapter 3

Noir.

Le monde qui l'entourait était noir. Sous ses ongles, la terre qu'elle grattait désespérément était noire. Les mots des autres, les regards, l'atmosphère brute de la ville de Ferrare était noire. 

Son coeur glacé par les foudres était noir.

Ses doigts caressèrent doucement la surface de l'eau froide, troublant avec passion ce miroir si stagnant. Une fois encore, ses cheveux se hérissaient comme mille fourches dans l'épaisse flaque où elle les avait plongés, ondulant comme des serpents dociles. Elle se plaisait parfois à les imaginer semblables à ceux de Méduse, et cette douceur apparente ne cachant que le désir profond d'attaquer, de se dresser en mille têtes et de mordre la chair de cet ennemi. Alphonse d'Este. Ceux qui avaient pu heurter la lignée dont elle ne ferait jamais véritablement partie étaient pourtant nombreux, mais il n'importait ; il n'y avait qu'en lui, dans ses chairs, qu'elle voulait voir les crochets des serpents s'enfoncer.

La morsure d'un serpent... Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien faire.

_And if we should die tonight_   
_Then we should all die together_

Non, ça, même ça, ne lui était pas permis.

C'était la seule miséricorde qu'elle aurait demandé, la seule. Être avec eux, encaisser le dernier choc en les sachant présents. Ne pas être seule, Seigneur, quand le jour viendrait où elle prendrait à son tour la lampée fatale à la coupe des Borgia.

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

La larme perla sans attendre son avis.

Dans la coupe, le vin tournait doucement, bercé par son lent geste du poignet. Un rouge simple, une cuvée de Syracuse. Elle avait payé cher pour cette simple lampée, mais peu importe, elle avait toujours payé cher pour tout.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser le filet dégouliner sur sa langue, cascader dans sa gorge. Est-ce cela qu'ils goûtaient, avant la dernière heure ? Était-ce goût puissant et exaltant, ou bien le poison y ajoutait-il un filet d'amertume, d'acidulé ? Un arôme qu'eux-mêmes ne percevaient pas mais qui alerterait leur corps avant même que leur esprit ait la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait leur arriver ?

Helena n'en avait aucune idée. Le vin qu'elle avait acheté était inoffensif. Elle essuya d'un mouvement négligent l'unique goutte salée qui persistait au coin de son oeil, et se redressa. Ses cheveux pesants suivirent le mouvement, glaçant sa nuque et son dos, aspergeant sa robe qui déjà pliait sous les volutes glaciales de la nuit. Avait-elle froid ? Elle n'en ressentait rien. Son corps, peut-être, si, mais son esprit était ailleurs. 

Comme devaient être ailleurs les esprits de tout ceux devenus corps puis poussière dans le sillage des Borgia.

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_   
_I see fire, burning the trees_   
_And I see fire, hollowing souls_   
_And I see fire, blood in the breeze_   
_And I hope that you'll remember me_

___

Comme tous les soirs, elle était retournée en veille à la fenêtre.

Les lueurs dansaient dans les torches, éclairant à peine, çà et là, quelques pans des vêtements noirs de la duchesse qui consentaient à apparaître dans l'obscurité presque totale. Sa main s'appuyait nonchalamment au rebord de la persienne. L'homme qui venait d'entrer pensa à la héler, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer en perçant soudainement ce si doux silence nébuleux.

Il fit quelques pas, traversant la chambre. Il ne fit pas attention au reflet qu'il jetait dans le miroir à pied, ni au baldaquin entortillé du lit de la duchesse. Le contact du tapis sous ses pieds nus seul lui rappelait où il se trouvait. Ses yeux, comme plus tôt, restaient fixes, focalisés sur une seule chose. Elle. Quelque chose, cependant, rompait la glace qui s'y trouvait par à-coups.

Elle ne se retournait toujours pas.

Il se racla la gorge, un bruit aussi feutré que ses pas. Lucrèce tourna la tête, doucement. Ses mains étaient croisées, l'une caressant le dos de l'autre avec la délicatesse d'un amant. Il ne détachait pas les yeux de ce geste machinal.

\- C'est toi, dit-elle.

\- Oui, madame. La nuit est avancée, mais je pensais bien que vous ne dormiriez pas.

\- Approche.

Il s'exécuta à pas lents. Elle avait repris l'observation, et, par-dessus son épaule, il apprécia le silence reposant des heures de la nuit.

\- Fais voir ta brûlure.

Il leva immédiatement la main, que la duchesse prit entre les siennes pour l'observer. Il aurait pu rétorquer par une pique, lui donner la mauvaise, n'importe, quelque chose qui lui ressemblait davantage, au moins. Mais il sentait que dona Lucrezia n'était pas d'humeur à cela, ce soir, et lui-même n'avait pas la réplique en tête.

Lucrèce laissa courir son regard sur la main de Gubetta. Il n'y avait presque plus de trace. Pourtant, de manière inexprimable, la nausée demeurait. Elle n'aurait su en définir la cause. La jeune femme rencontrée le soir même devait bien être en partie responsable de ce ventre noué, de ce vertige désagréable qui donnait à la duchesse l'envie de se tordre et de se replier sur elle-même pour faire disparaître la douleur. Mais ces espèces de tiraillements abdominaux, le valet dont elle jauchait la paume calcinée n'y était pas pour rien non plus.

Elle ne lâchait pas ses doigts et son poignet. Gubetta ne dit rien, n'interrompit pas l'examen jusqu'à ce que la poigne se fasse trop aigue.

\- Madame, articula-t-il calmement, vous me faites mal.

Elle le lâcha sur-le-champ, regretta sitôt que sa main se trouvât hors de sa portée. Elle n'était pas une stupide garce impuissante, elle avait en son pouvoir de quoi faire saigner l'Italie toute entière, pourtant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prolonger le contact.

Loin d'Alphonse, de tous les regards, n'importe quels bras autour des siens, pourvu qu'elle puisse s'y abandonner et étouffer les sanglots et les cris de ce que cette rencontre lui avait inspiré. Pourquoi avoir été si touchée par une affliction si banale ?? Mille autres comme elle, comme cette Helena, avaient souffert sous son talon, dans l'indifférence générale et dans la sienne particulière. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit maintenant que son coeur s'amollisse ?

C'était Gennaro. C'était lui, l'idée de son enfant, qui la rendait tendre, horriblement tendre. L'idée sans cesse renouvelée de voir un jour ses pas franchir le seuil, et d'être appelée Mère.

Elle avait besoin d'un verre, de quelque chose pour noyer les pensées suppurantes qui infectaient doucement chaque partie de son cerveau. Quand elle reprit la parole, elle s'adressa directement à Gubetta. Souvent, de la même façon, le valet se faisait oublier, laissant la tornade d'émotions s'emparer de sa maîtresse. Elle y était alors comme dans l'oeil du plus violent ouragan, et il ne pouvait que la scruter de loin, avec ce même regard, inébranlable.

\- Gubetta, dit-elle, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose, pour moi.

\- Ma main ? s'enquit-il, essayant de précéder sa pensée.

\- Non, non, ta main se remettra bien. J'ai besoin de sortir, ce soir. Loin d'ici, quelque chose d'autre. Je veux que tu arranges les choses pour me faire couvrir.

\- Bien, madame. Je dirai à don Alphonse que vous êtes indisposée s'il...

\- Non, je veux que tu ailles le lui dire dès maintenant. Je ne sors pas seule. Tu viendras avec moi.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, je peux m'arranger pour que Rustighello vous accomp...

\- Pas Rustighello. Toi.

Grésillement. Il ne put empêcher ses épaules de frémir, alors que dona Lucrezia s'était déjà détournée pour reprendre l'observation. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il s'exécute immédiatement, sans discussion. Mais que ferait-elle, s'il n'abdiquait pas ? S'il allait à elle, prenait délicatement ce bras qu'elle laissait pendre contre son corps ? S'il lui faisait faire doucement volte-face, s'il la regardait brièvement dans les yeux, avant de s'avancer, et...

Il s'écarta d'un mouvement vif, dépassa le seuil, ferma la porte. Don Alphonse, c'est lui que je dois aller voir, se disait-il, couvrant le ton de reproche continu qui lui susurrait : _Lâche, lâche, lâche, lâche, lâche._

Pourquoi lâche ? Il n'avait pas peur. Il était facile de deviner quand on le voyait qu'il se plongeait aussi volontiers dans la volupté éphémère d'un lit moite que sa maîtresse pouvait le faire, qu'il comblait aussi aisément des plaisirs aussi coupables et dérangeants pour les grâces des bonnes gens que ce que le grand nom de Borgia inspirait. Mais quand il en venait à elle, à seulement songer à eux deux se faisant écho, il repoussait l'idée avec la violence qu'il aurait mis dans un combat.

On ne pouvait pas même dire qu'il l'envisageait. Dès que la pensée se manifestait, seuls les mots _Ce n'est pas possible_ lui venaient.

Mais Alphonse. Il devait parler à Alphonse. Pourquoi, déjà ? Excuser sa maîtresse, pour qu'ils sortent. La mener encore à des amusements où elle se dévergonderait à sa guise, et où lui trouverait quelqu'un pour combler le tourment dans lequel il se trouvait.

Comme les gens festifs étaiennt à plaindre, quand il y pensait. _Ce n'est jamais lorsqu'on est heureux que l'on sort de nuit, qu'on se joint à la bacchanale. Il y a toujours une misère à oublier derrière la danse._


	4. Chapter 4

Il vit l'hostilité sitôt qu'il franchit le seuil des appartements du duc.

C'était, il fallait l'avouer, une chambre richement décorée que don Alphonse habitait. Sans être luxueuse à l'excès comme celle de ses pairs pouvait l'être - le duc avait l'âme trop pragmatique pour songer à l'abondance - elle conservait un charme et un goût qui ne tarissait nullement l'image du dirigeant de Ferrare.

\- C'est toi, Gubetta ? assena ce dernier, sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent.

S'il avait un fouet, il ne lui en donnerait pas mieux que ses mots, songea le valet pour lui-même.

\- Que me veut ma femme ? s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, se rappelant probablement de la fonction première d'un valet.

Rustighello était posté à la fenêtre, de laquelle il devait discuter avec son maître avant l'arrivée de Gubetta. Ils se consultèrent d'une brève oeillade. Il n'était pas commun que dona Lucrezia l'envoie ici. Elle le faisait au début, pour le simple plaisir d'entretenir les sentiments amoureux de son mari, profitant de la complicité assurée de son confident pour pouvoir partager sur lui de longues soirées de médisances. Mais à présent, Gubetta ne surgissait jamais dans l'aile d'Alphonse sans avoir dans la bouche les excuses fleuries de son épouse occupée, de son épouse soucieuse, de son épouse indisposée. Le valet était passé du statut de domestique sans prétention à messager du malheur. D'où probablement la froideur instinctive du duc.

\- Et c'est moi, le Corbeau, qui t'annonce cette triste nouvelle, fredonna Rustighello.

Il devait avoir déjà compris. Rustighello avait une telle vivacité, bien davantage que quiconque pourrait jamais se le figurer.

\- Dona Lucrezia est malade, et elle m'envoie vous rapporter ses saluts et excuses pour cette indisposition. Elle en est désolée, et vous fait savoir...

\- Épargne-moi ton ton conciliant, le coupa sèchement Alphonse. J'ai bien saisi le message que mon épouse m'adresse.

Gubetta resta incliné en silence. Alphonse fit quelques pas vers lui, l'amenant à se redresser pour garder son regard attaché au sien. Un coup d'oeil perplexe de Rustighello lui faisait bien comprendre que son attitude n'était pas celle qu'il était conventionnel d'adopter, mais quelque chose de bien plus fort que les conventions se jouait.

\- Fais-lui donc parvenir ce message, puisque tu es le porteur de ce genre de missive. Je veillerai ce soir à son chevet, pour m'assurer que ma femme retrouve vite la santé.

La lueur ne bascula que brièvement dans les yeux de Gubetta. Pas assez longtemps pour qu'Alphonse y perçoive quelque chose, Dieu merci. Il était bien plus focalisé sur ses triomphes guerriers que sur les manipulations qu'on pouvait exercer sur lui.

\- Je crains que le mal qui l'atteint vous contamine, Altesse, lui répliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus fluide. Ce serait imprudent de vous exposer de la sorte.

Nouveau pas du duc. Cette fois, bien trop en dehors des usages pour que Gubetta fasse mine de ne rien remarquer. Dans le silence, tout se jouait dans leurs regards, et la perspective rendait le valet nerveux, malgré lui.

Je vous hais, se dit-il soudain, sans quitter son regard. Vous êtes pour moi une horreur sans borne. Ces gentillesses permanentes, que croyez-vous que ça lui fasse ? La gentillesse, l'amour, qu'est-il de plus mièvre... Comment en êtes-vous venu à être suffisamment idiot pour tomber amoureux d'une femme pareille ? Croyez vous que l'amour soit seulement dans son mode de vie ?

Sourire.

\- Et toi, Gubetta ? Puisque ma femme pourrait transmettre son mal à quiconque s'en approche, j'imagine qu'il sera délicat pour toi de t'en tenir à votre rôle.

Et cette façon de l'appeler votre femme. Appuyée, je le sais bien, cette façon. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi vous montrez les crocs quand je suis là, bras écartés, que je vous parle sans la moindre hostilité. Mais "votre" femme... Dona Lucrezia n'est à personne. Si vous aviez une conception correcte des choses, mon pauvre Alphonse...

\- Non, effectivement. Elle m'a demandé de poursuivre ses affaires en ville pendant la nuit.

Et le voilà qui se soulage, qui me regarde d'un oeil neuf, presque coupable. C'est cette culpabilité. S'il n'était pas aussi simple, s'il n'était pas aussi capable de bêtement pardonner et de revenir sur lui-même, au lieu de se replier et de demeurer fier face à l'adversité. Peut-être qu'il m'écoeurerait moins. Peut-être que je saurais apprécier cette rivalité qui nous consume. Oui, je crois qu'il y a de la rivalité, là-dedans. Il faut bien que la façon dont on se heurte vienne de quelque part.

\- Très bien. Tu peux disposer. Gubetta ?

\- Seigneur ?

Alphonse semblait chercher ses mots.

\- Veille à bien accomplir ton travail. Il ne faudrait pas faire d'écarts.

\- Bien évidemment, Altesse.

Des écarts, ils en avaient toujours fait, tous deux. Il fallait être bien aveugle pour ne pas s'en être aperçu, depuis le temps.

___

Les deux femmes épongeaient son corps, libérant de sa tension son dos dont les muscles s'étaient raidis sous la pluie. La première s'époumonait sur le temps affreux, versant sur sa tignasse un baquet qui en coulant et heurtant le fond du bidet, faisait parvenir aux oreilles de Lucrèce un éclat torrentiel. La seconde passait sans vergogne la matière rapeuse et mousseuse d'un savon de province sur son dos, indifférente aux traces rosâtres qu'elle laissait dans son sillage, toute à l'approbation de sa partenaire. La duchesse se demandait à qui, d'elle ou d'Alphonse, elles pouvaient appartenir. Elle avait beau connaître sa suite sur le bout des doigts, elle n'aurait pas distingué un domestique d'un autre, ce soir-là, Gubetta excepté.

Mais Gubetta n'était pas interchangeable.

Sur le bord de la fenêtre, un chat ronronnait, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées tournées vers l'extérieur, indifférentes. À l'occasion, ses oreilles avançaient ou reculaient, selon le ton des deux femmes. C'est lui que Lucrèce, à travers le rideau irrégulier de sa chevelure, fixait. Lui ne lui prêtait pas attention, dans sa fierté imperturbable.

Lorsqu'elle estima son dos suffisamment détendu et ses nerfs suffisamment crispés par leur bavardage, Lucrèce les congédia d'une voix sèche. Malgré la fatigue qui l'enrobait lentement dans un cocon velouté, elle se sécha rapidement et s'assit sur le bord du bidet, contemplant l'eau sale en buvant lentement à une coupe de rouge. Le chat avait filé, et à travers les reflets inégaux des torches sur le verre, elle pouvait voir les étoiles dans le ciel noir.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Doucement, madame. L'eau a atteint la dernière marche.

La rue basse avait été inondée par les pluies abondantes de la journée. D'un bond, Gubetta rejoignit un muret sec qu'il avait repéré. Il tendit la main à la duchesse :

\- Allez-y prudemment, recommanda-t-il, il ne faudrait pas user votre vêtement.

\- Mon vêtement ne m'importera pas longtemps, répliqua-t-elle, s'emparant toutefois de la main proposée.

Elle y fut en une enjambée. Elle lui sourit, tandis que leurs doigts restaient en suspens, entrelacés comme ceux des valseurs. Le sourire du valet répondit au sien, ses yeux pétillèrent.

\- Alors, y allons-nous ? offrit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, et le bref intermède fut rompu d'un commun accord.

Ils franchirent les grandes artères, riant comme des enfants en bondissant d'une zone étanche à l'autre, infatigables. Les hauts domaines les surplombaient, chaque fenêtre semblait scruter leurs jeux. Bientôt ils se glissèrent dans un établissement qu'ils connaissaient bien.

\- Madame, salua une voix après un temps à traverser la foule.

La Negroni tenait une coupe entre les doigts, faisant rouler chacun d'eux pour que la liqueur danse dans le verre.

\- Gubetta, ajouta-t-elle avec malice, l'oeil souriant au valet.

Il s'inclina et baisa sa main avec une rigueur de gentilhomme. La Negroni paraissait ravie de ce traitement. Lucrèce comprit que, d'une certaine manière, Gubetta l'intéressait. Il y avait longtemps qu'il était entré à son service, et à cette occasion, son chemin et celui de la princesse avaient plus d'une fois eu l'occasion de se rencontrer. Jusqu'alors déjà, la situation était demeurée trouble entre eux. Cette nouvelle entrevue donnait pleinement à Lucrèce l'occasion de saisir la nouvelle passion qui consumait les prunelles de son amie. La duchesse ne saurait dire ce que cette information suscitait en elle.

\- Quelle couleur élégante, commenta-t-elle en observant la danse du vin.

\- Oh ! J'ai une cuvée de Liarres pour la soirée, qui nous attend dans la cave. Ainsi qu'un spectacle autrement plus délectable.

Lucrèce lui prit le bras, donnant l'ordre au valet d'aller envoyer quérir une coupe et des mets pour sa maîtresse.

\- Ma pauvre chère, commença la Negroni, tu nous as un air triste... !

\- Tu sais bien ce qu'il en est. Mon mari me mène une vie plus qu'harassante. Rustighello nous rejoindra-t-il ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Il lui faut bien couvrir ton absence.

\- Voilà, madame.

Une coupe surgit de son dos, tenue par une main victorieuse. Lucrèce la saisit et tourna la tête, souriante. Gubetta buvait déjà à la sienne.

\- Sans vouloir gâcher la surprise, dit-il une fois la gorgée finie, posant un doigt minaudant sur le bout du nez de la princesse, je crois que voici une femme d'un goût distingué, qui va nous présenter une belle scène de bacchanale.

\- Une tragédie antique... tiens donc ! déduisit Lucrèce.

\- Tu as découvert cela en si peu de temps, Gubetta ?

C'était une déclaration plutôt qu'une question empreinte d'admiration. Le valet s'inclina.

\- Aux costumes, madame. Et je ne dois mon savoir qu'à madame Lucrèce.

\- Effectivement, je vais faire jouer ce soir Les Bacchantes d'Euripide. C'est un beau texte, et j'adore offrir du théâtre à ce genre de festivités.

\- Il me tarde de voir le nectar de Dionysos dégouliner sur les planches, dit Lucrèce avec malice.

\- Les acteurs vous entêteront plus vite que le nectar, je peux en gager.

Le rire de Lucrèce s'éleva à cette promesse.

 

___

 

Trois heures avant l'aube, deux silhouettes avaient quitté le palais.

Celeste les avait vus et n'ignorait pas de qui il s'agissait. En passant non loin de l'endroit où la jeune femme s'était arrêtée, dans l'ombre, ils avaient ri, elle les avait entendu. Elle avait entendu la duchesse faire mention d'un nom - Negroni. C'était une princesse possédant plusieurs bâtiments, et dont le domaine s'étendait de l'avenue de Corasvel jusqu'au pied du palais d'Este. D'ailleurs, songea Celeste tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, c'était là que s'était effondrée la femme qui chantait. Dos à la déchéance du palais de la Negroni, face à la disgrâce de celui du duc d'Este. Difficile de saisir un symbolisme dans cet entremêlement. Quand Celeste vit, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une autre silhouette solitaire quitter à son tour le palais d'Alphonse, ce fut le début d'une alerte.

___

Lucrèce renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un cri, un seul, long. Un instant après, l'homme en fit de même, et la semence se répandit en elle comme un chaud ruisseau. Il se replia sur elle, épuisé. Avec un sourire goguenard, elle caressa ses cheveux, s'en empara pour l'écarter d'elle. Sitôt sur les couvertures, il ferma les yeux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, tandis qu'elle se relevait, se lavait rapidement et s'habillait.

Il avait joué Dionysos - son incarnation humaine. Toute la pièce durant, elle avait admiré sa jeunesse habile, avait laissé ses yeux courir sur le rus d'alcool découlant de sa poitrine jusqu'aux pectoraux au cours du quatrième stasimon. Leur relation avait été brève mais délicieuse - elle vola sur la table de chevet le verre qu'il avait laissé inachevé, et le vida d'un trait. Elle fit signe, ayant quitté la chambre, à une petite femme postée à l'entrée.

\- Madame, dit-elle.

\- Va me chercher mon valet, ordonna-t-elle en glissant une pièce entre ses doigts.

\- Oui, madame.

Elle s'inclina et sortit. Lucrèce traversa la pièce en direction des baies vitrées. La salle était essentiellement vide - certains corps restaient couchés au travers des bancs, recouverts ou non de draps ou de vêtements laissés par des mains attentionnées. Des éclats, des bouteilles vides, quelques odeurs moins séduisantes ; seules les torches frémissant à peine permettaient de discerner les contours de ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'appuyait au rebord de la fenêtre, et caressa le pétale blanc d'une rose tandis que la porte claquait, derrière.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, madame ? Devrions-nous nous en retourner chez vous ?

\- Je pense qu'il est temps, oui.

\- Eh bien diable, ce fut bref. La peste soit de votre geôlier.

Déjà les pas décontractés du valet l'avaient mené à la porte.

\- Ce fut une belle soirée, dit Lucrèce, demeurée immobile, gardant les mains posées sur la fleur.

\- Hm ? Certes oui. En avez-vous profité ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Avez-vous pu décrocher la grappe du joli éphèbe qui avait capté votre attention ?

Elle rit, tendit la coupe

\- Glorieusement.

Il prit la coupe offerte.

\- À Dionysos et à Thèbes.

Il but. Pendant quelques secondes, seul le bruit de la porte claquant de nouveau brisa le silence.

\- Et la pièce ? reprit-il. Était-elle à votre goût ?

\- La pièce était convenable. Ceux qui la portaient étaient plus plaisants.

\- En vérité ? J'ai trouvé fantastique l'Agavé ouvrant les yeux et découvrant dans ses bras la tête de son fils.

\- Est-ce elle que tu entretenais quand je t'ai fait mander ?

\- Certes non.

Un doute s'empara d'elle. Un doute, non ; une inquiétude.

\- Qui donc ? La Negroni ?

\- Non, madame, je n'en ai pas eu l'heur. Ce n'était pas faute d'offres, cela dit, mais j'ai trouvé Inô la première, et ainsi...

\- Bien. Tant mieux.

\- Tant mieux ? répéta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Ses lèvres se pincèrent.

\- Oui, dit-elle, désinvolte, tant mieux. Tu es mon second et mon confident le plus précieux, je n'ai pas envie que tu te laisse amadouer par une égale.

\- Ah ! madame, suis-je donc condamné à ne jamais me donner qu'à des demoiselles moindres et des comédiennes ? Quelle perspective ennuyeuse.

Il souriait. Elle se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues. C'est à moi et moi seule que tu appartiens.

Le sourire de Lucrèce se figea lorsqu'il approcha. Ses yeux ne se détournaient pas des siens, emprunts d'une solennité inhabituelle.

\- À vous seule ? dit-il.

Leurs souffles étaient si proches qu'ils se mêlaient l'un l'autre.

Lucrèce attaqua comme un serpent se dresse pour mordre ; ses lèvres saisirent les siennes, ses doigts s'emparèrent de ses cheveux et l'attirèrent à elle pour approfondir le baiser. Contre son coeur, le sien battait ; la respiration de Gubetta s'était précipitée. Il l'agrippa à la taille, la tenant contre lui. Ils s'écartèrent, à bout de souffle. Elle l'enlaça, glissant sa tête contre son épaule, et sentit proche, si proche, l'âme damnée et démoniaque, la bête humaine qu'elle manoeuvrait à son gré.

\- Treize ans, haleta-t-elle.

\- Seulement ? soupira-t-il entre deux inspirations laborieuses. J'ai cru attendre l'éternité.


End file.
